Fictional
by TwilightNocturne74
Summary: Fictional characters from various stories are summoned magically to a world which they find out is the figment of the imagination of an 8 year old girl named Libby.
1. Summoned

**Hello, friends. This is an idea I came up with after reading various crossover stories. **

**Summary: Fictional characters from various stories are summoned magically to a world which they find out is the figment of the imagination of an 8-year-old girl named Libby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Hillary Duff, Pikachu, or anything else mentioned here, really. I don't even own Libby. She belongs to my good friend Raquel, who shall remain nameless. lol.**

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With him were his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was talking to Ron at one moment, and the next thing he knew, the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead began to sear with pain. He cried out and clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No… my scar…" He managed to say.

"Is Voldemort nearby?" Ron asked, looking around as if he would spot Voldemort sitting in the common room somewhere, sipping tea and eating biscuits with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"I don't know," was Harry's reply. He stood up, the pain suddenly leaving him, and started to convulse violently, foaming at the mouth.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron, jumping up and then running around in a panic.

"Ron, stop that!" Hermione cried, "Can't you see Harry needs our help?"

"Oh, right." Ron stood still. Suddenly, Harry stopped shaking. He stood up straight, but he looked very different, causing Ron to let out a girly shriek, and Hermione gasped.

"Harry! Your hair! It's… neat, and brown. And your eyes! They've changed colours! And your scar is totally on the wrong side of your forehead," she said.

"Really? Oh my gosh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said before disappearing in front of their very eyes with a 'pop.'

"So anyway," Ron said, turning to Hermione as if none of that had just happened. But Hermione began to shake as well. Then it stopped. Ron eyed Hermione and winked at her. She stared at him confusedly before disappearing with another 'pop.'

"Aw, crap. Now I'm all alone." But Ron began to shake too at that moment, and when he stopped, he said, "I have to find a mirror quick, before I disappear, too! I must know if I became good looking like Hermione did!" But it was too late for him, for he too had disappeared.

000

In Middle Earth, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were fighting orcs, and Frodo and Sam were hiding behind a tree. The orcs kept coming at them by the thousands, yet the three heroes were able to fight them off without getting so much as a scratch, somehow.

Suddenly, with a loud 'pop,' the orcs all disappeared. Frodo and Sam's eyes widened in shock as they came out from behind the trees and looked around.

"Where'd they go?" Frodo asked.

"They all just disappeared," Sam stated the obvious.

"No, they did not disappear," said Legolas, "We did."

"What?"

"Aye," said Gimli the dwarf, "look around ya. We're not in Kansas anymore."

000

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker was fighting Darth Vader. Vader struck at Luke with his light saber and half of Luke's arm was cut off. He let out a girlish scream and clutchedwhat was left of his arm.

"Luke, what did Obi Wan tell you about your father?" Vader asked. Frankly, Luke thought it was stupid for Vader to be asking such a thing at a time like this, but he replied, nonetheless.

"He told me you killed him," Luke replied truthfully.

"No. I am your father, Luke," Vader said.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of a sudden, Luke disappeared with a 'pop.'

"What the hell…? Where did he-" POP! Vader disappeared as well, and three more 'pops' could be heard from across the galaxy, where a pilotless Millenium Falcon crashed into the Death Star, blowing the whole thing up.

000

One day, in a pineapple under the sea…

Just kidding. _Review!_


	2. Introduced

**Hey, I got some reviews! I didn't think that would happen, because I know some people will read this story and think it's stupid. But it's supposed to be funny, so if you don't like it, deal with it. Haha.**

**Summary: Fictional characters from various stories are summoned magically to a world which they find out is the figment of the imagination of an 8-year-old girl named Libby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Hillary Duff, Spongebob, Pikachu, or anything else mentioned here, really. I don't even own Libby. She belongs to my good friend Raquel, who shall remain nameless. lol.**

**Chapter 2: Introduced**

Harry looked around him in astonishment. He had just involuntarily apparated somewhere. But where? As he looked around, he saw pretty things… things that made him want to gag, like trees and ponies and a lake with dolphins jumping out of it and houses made of candy and too many things to mention in just this one run-on sentence.

Suddenly he heard two 'pops' behind him, and he turned around. There stood Ron and Hermione, looking quite different than usual. Ron looked older, with longer hair and a panicked expression on his face that would not go away. Hermione looked… well, a lot prettier than she was before. Her hair wasn't as bushy, for one thing.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at her surroundings.

"I don't know, but I like this place! It's so pretty, and everything's shiny!" said Ron.

Suddenly, Harry put his hand to his forehead. His scar hurt him again, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Golly, Harry! Does your scar hurt again? It must be Lord Voldymort!" Hermione said. Suddenly a sinister laugh – well, more like a cackle – was heard. The trio spun around to see an ugly, and very pale man walking towards them, followed by a growling blond boy.

"I am Lord Voldymort!" He exclaimed, "And this is my pet worm, Draco Malfoy!" Draco barked. Hermione tilted her head. Ron panicked. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Voldymort.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. The spell hit Draco instead, and he began to levitate into the air.

"He can fly!" Ron said.

"He can fly!" Hermione chimed in.

"I can fly!" Draco shouted. And fly he did. He flew away. He flew far, far away, and was never to be seen again.

"You are going to pay for that!" Voldymort shouted, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Why don't you just get a new worm?" Hermione asked. But Voldymort did not get a chance to answer her, for at that moment, more 'pops' were heard.

000

Frodo stared at the strangely dressed humans in front of him. Two of them were pointing sticks at each other, and the other two were standing there like a bunch of morons. The scene did not make any sense to him.

"Um, excuse me," he said, "but where is this place?" The humans just blinked at him.

"I don't think they understand you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"Of course we understand you!" said the female one, "We just don't know where we are either. Or who you are. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins, of the Shire," said Frodo. He pointed at Sam. "This is my gardener, Samwise Gamgee." Sam waved.

000

Harry just blinked in confusion as the two short people introduced themselves. The tall blond one with the bow and arrow spoke up.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, the elf. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, the dwarf. And this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Harry was too afraid to speak. He didn't know what the weird people wanted with him. They were certainly strange. The one called Aragorn spoke this time.

"Are you sure you don't know where we are?" he asked. Harry shook his head at them.

000

Gimli sighed as the boy with the round things on his face shook his head. They had no idea where they were. It was certainly a strange place; no place for a dwarf. There was no place to dig for gold. Suddenly Gimli had the strange craving to dig for gold. Somewhere, anywhere… he had to find gold! But he couldn't just go off into a gold hunt while there were so many people around. They might try to steal his gold…

"I'm Ron!" The red-head introduced himself, breaking Gimli from his concentration. This bothered the dwarf greatly. He didn't care if the lad's name was Princess Spork. All he knew was that he had to get away unnoticed, somehow.

"This is Harry, Hermione, and Voldymort!" Ron introduced his friends. Gimli groaned in annoyance. He didn't care about these strange humans. He just wanted his gold!

Suddenly, loud popping noises could be heard. Everyone turned towards that direction to look, giving Gimli the perfect chance to slip away…

000

Vader blinked in confusion and looked around. There was a large crowd of people, and he only recognized 4 others, who were standing closeby to him. They were his son Luke, his daughter Leia, Han and Chewbacca. But they were all his enemies, and all he knew was that he had to either kill them or make them join his side. He looked over at the strange people that he did not know. Were they his enemies, too? He had to find out…

"Who are you people?" he asked nervously.

"I'm Ron!" the small red-headed boy replied.

"Stop doing that, Ron!" The girl next to him scolded.

"Sorry!"

"Who are you?" the ugly pale looking man with a stick asked.

"I'm Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, and the most feared Jedi!" Vader replied, grinning to himself. He would make sure that all of them would know his power and yield to him.

"You would be feared in that outfit," the ugly one smirked.

"Shut up!" Vader hissed.

"No." Fed up, Vader used his mind powers to strangle Voldymort, but somehow they had no effect.

"Why isn't it working?" Vader asked confusedly.

"Because I am Lord Voldymort, the most feared wizard! Your mind tricks cannot work on me!" he said.

"Damn you!" Vader shouted.

"Um, excuse me, but I'd like to know what's going on," Han said. Chewbacca, in agreement, made a strange noise with his throat that sound like a dying elephant.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"We don't know!" Ron, the girl, the boy with the glasses, and the two short people shouted.

"Who are all of you?" Leia asked.

000

Legolas sighed. Here we go again…

He introduced himself and his comrades, hardly noticing that Gimli was missing. Nobody else seemed to notice either.

"I'm Ron!" Ron shouted.

"We know that!" hissed Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, and the most feared Jedi.

"My name is Hermione Granger," the girl piped up, "And I am the official know-it-all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Harry Potter. That's Voldymort, as you already know. Now please tell us, who are you?"

"My name is Han Solo, and this is Chewbacca the Wookie. He's my only friend," said the man rivaling Legolas' bishiness.

"I'm Leia," the woman next to him said.

"I'm Luke," the sissy with one arm said.

000

Libby peered into her crystal ball. It contained everything that was going on in her imagination, and with her crystal ball, she was able to watch it all like a performance. She grinned as her favorite fictional characters became acquainted with one another. Now all she had to do was get two more of her favorite characters to bring into the story, and the show would begin.

000

Dun Dun Dun! So now Libby is in the story, but who exactly is she? And how does she control everything that happens? Will our brave heroes ever escape?

The answer to all these questions is: …_Review_! Ha, did you think I'd actually tell you what would happen? Now be good and review, and Santa will bring you lots of toys this Christmas. XP!


	3. Captured

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Summary: Fictional characters from various stories are summoned magically to a world which they find out is the figment of the imagination of an 8-year-old girl named Libby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Lizzie Maguire, Pikachu, or anything else mentioned here, really. I don't even own Libby. She belongs to my good friend Raquel, who shall remain nameless. lol.**

**Chapter 3: Captured**

Libby turned on the television and flipped to the her favorite channel, where her favorite show was being aired at the moment. She grinned widely as the star of the show came on to the screen.

"_Like, why don't I have a boyfriend?_" the blond on the television said.

"_Because, Lizzie, you're a ditz, and you won't go out with me," _a curly haired boy said.

"_Like, oh my god!"_

Libby sighed. She wished she could have a boyfriend, too. But all the boys at school were stupid. They didn't understand her… powers. Libby was a rather… _different_… child. She had unexplainable powers, that allowed her to manipulate things to her will. But all she wanted was for her favorite fictional characters to be a part of her 'perfect' world.

She looked at the screen again and saw her role model, a girl just like her. She smiled at this and looked down at the controller. All the regular buttons were in place. She concentrated hard, and all of a sudden another button appeared on the controller, labelled 'capture.' She watched the screen carefully and as her role model came into view again, and she pressed the button. Suddenly, Lizzie was erased from the television set, and magically transported into Libby's imagination. Then Libby ran up to her room to watch her crystal ball.

000

Lizzie looked at her surroundings. Where was she, and what happened to her school, and her friends? Everything disappeared. She shrugged and walked around, admiring the new place she was in. Maybe her friends were there, too. She decided to go find them.

She walked forward, still looking around, and not really paying attention to what was going on in front of her, as she was an airhead. That's why she bumped into somebody, and let out a loud shriek.

"Who are you?" a short man with a long beard asked.

"I'm Lizzie Maguire! Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Gimli," the little man said.

"Hi Gimli. I've never met a midget before," she said with a high-pitched giggle.

000

"I'm not a midget! I'm a dwarf!" Gimli said, clearly annoyed. This girl was definitely an airhead. But no matter… at least she was too dumb to try and steal his gold… if there was any in this strange land.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. Gimli groaned and kept walking. Maybe she wouldn't try to follow him.

"Like, where are we going?" the girl asked with a giggle. Gimli grinned and decided to mess with her mind a bit.

"Nowhere of importance. Hey! I have an idea. Let's play hide and seek," he said with a sly grin.

"Okay!" Lizzie chirped. "I love that game!" Gimli's grin widened.

"Good. Now go and hide, and I'll count to 50," he said.

"Alright!"

Gimli closed his eyes and began to count "1…2…3…4…5…" when he got to '10,' he opened one eye, and then opened the other, seeing as his plan worked perfectly.

Then he ran away to find his gold.

000

Libby scowled as she watched the angry dwarf trick Lizzie and then run away. He was clearly being selfish. She would show him gold, indeed!

000

Gimli ran off towards a pink, sparkly cave. The cave was not scary, and it was not dark, like caves should be. But hey, it was still a cave, right? That must mean it has gold!

He entered the cave and grabbed a tool from his belt to start digging with. But just as he was about to dig, he noticed a small sign by the cave's entrance. It read:

_No digging. There is no gold!_

No gold! Gimli ran out of the sparkly cave and looked around him at the ponies and dolphins. No gold! What kind of a sick, twisted place was this?

000

Libby smiled and got up, heading back down the stairs to her living room. She turned on the TV. It was time for one last character…

A little yellow mouse dashed across the screen.

"_Pika, pika_!" it chirped. Libby grinned.

This character, Pikachu, was her favorite of them all. It was just the cutest little thing. She pointed the contoller towards the television and pressed the 'capture' button. Pikachu disappeared from the screen. Perfect.

000

The large group of fictional characters were standing right where we left them. You can imagine the lack of surprise they all had when a 'pop' was heard and a little yellow creature appeared before them.

"What is it?" Sam was the first to speak. The little yellow creature twitched its nose and its tail.

"Pika pika?" it said.

"That thing scares me," Han said. Pikachu turned towards him.

"Pika!"

"I think you hurt its feelings," Leia said to him.

"I didn't hurt its feelings, Leia. I was just stating that it scares me, and it does," he said.

"But its so cute," she said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran up towards Leia and jumped into her arms, nuzzling its tiny head against her.

"See?" Leia said, "It's perfectly harmless."

000

They've all been captured by Libby! And if you don't review, you'll be captured too! Next chapter explains a little more, I think. So hurry and review!


	4. Explained

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize here.**

**_A/N_: Thanks for the reviews, once again. You guys are so special! Lol.**

**Oh, and one more thing for _AndyYourAStar_:**

**Hi, Billy… a.k.a. Jim Morrison. Lol. (Did he read the story or was he just randomly saying hi?)**

**Chapter 4: Explained**

Gimli sat in a little crevice in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth gently. He was shaking terribly, and could not stop himself from realizing the sick reality that there was no gold in this place.

000

Lizzie peeked out from behind a bush. Certainly the midget-person-with-a-beard would never find her here. She didn't see anyone looking for her, but just in case, she stuck a few leaves in her hair to blend in. _This isn't good enough…_ she thought to herself. _…I know!_ And she rubbed dirt on her face. _Now he'll never be able to find me!_

"Hi, I'm Libby!"

Lizzie shrieked and jumped up out of her hiding spot.

"How did you find me?" she asked the younger girl.

"I always know where everybody is in this place. Er… why is there dirt on your face and leaves in your hair?" Libby asked.

"I was hiding from that small man!" Lizzie replied, pulling a leaf out.

"Oh. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Here, I'll show you around this place. Maybe we can be best friends!" Libby said, taking Lizzie's hand and dragging her along.

"Um… Okay!" Lizzie agreed as she looked around at Libby's world.

"This is the lake," Libby pointed to a shiny blue lake, "It is in the center of Libbyland. We are currently in the Northern region of Libbyland, in case you were wondering."

But Lizzie wasn't paying attention to what the little girl was saying, for her cerebrum was too diminutive to assimilate gargantuan terminology. Besides, something else had caught her attention. She was gazing at a mountain made of what looked like-

"Chocolate!" Lizzie ran over towards the mountain, dragging Libby along with her.

"Yes, that is Chocolate Mountain, located in the Western region of Libbyland. But it will take too long for us to run all the way over there. We can just apparate, like in the Harry Potter books," Libby explained.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked. But Libby didn't answer. She just held on to Libby, closed her eyes, and… _pop_!

000

"I think it's cute, too," Ron said, meaning the big yellow rat.

"What is with your fascination of rats, mate?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I think it's evil," Hermione said flatly. The yellow rat turned and glared at her.

"I agree," Han said. "We can't trust it."

"Oh, you want to talk about trust?" Leia said. "_Don't worry, Leia,_ _Lando's my friend. We go waaaaaaaaaay back!" _she said mockingly.

"He is my friend! And we do go way back!"

"Uh-huh. That's why he almost got us killed by the Emperor," Leia said.

(_A/N_: I made a mistake about what point in the movie they were transported to 'Libbyland.' Because if it was the same point in time as Luke and Vader, then Han would have been encased in carbonite. So… woops. Just go along with it.)

"Stop staring at me, you evil rat!" Hermione said to the thing. That's when it jumped out from Leia's arms, and charged at Hermione like a rabid bunny rabbit on steroids. (_A/N_: picture the killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Lmao.)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hermione let out a sharp scream as Pikachu clawed at her face. It bit her in the neck, piercing a vein, causing her to lose a lot of blood and then pass out.

"Hermione! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron ran to her side all heroic-like. But it was too late, for Hermione was dead. (_A/N_: well _somebody_ had to do it!)

000

Lizzie had been scraping chocolate off of the gigantic mountain for a little too long now, Libby decided. She'd have to make her stop. After all, too much chocolate wasn't good for a healthy girl.

"That's enough, Lizzie. We have to go check on the rest of the group now. Come on, they're all the way in the Southern region. You can take some chocolate with you," she said. She grabbed the blond's arm and they disappeared with a 'pop.'

000

"Who the hell are you?" was the first comment made (From Vader) as Libby and Lizzie appeared before the crowd.

"I'm Libby! And this is Lizzie. She'll be staying with all of you from now on, so be nice to her. She's like a sister to me," Libby said with a giggle.

Everyone's reaction: "…"

"Okay, so I guess I have some explaining to do. So- Oh my God! Who killed Hermione? She's like a sister to me, too! I always wanted to be like her. Who killed her? WHO?" Libby screeched.

Frodo pointed to Sam, Sam pointed to Legolas, Legolas pointed to Vader, Vader pointed to Voldemort, Voldemort pointed to Harry, Harry pointed to Ron, and Ron pointed to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chirped.

"Aw, how cute! It couldn't have been you! No matter, I'll just bring her back to life." And with that, Libby snapped her fingers, causing Hermione to stir and get up. Somehow, her wounds all just … disappeared.

"Oh, come on!" Voldemort groaned.

"Hey, I'm alive!" Hermione said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Hermione," Libby said with a grin.

"_GASP_. How do you know my name!"

"I know all of your names. Now please allow me to explain why all of you are here, finally… All of you have been summoned here by me, to Libbyland. This is an imaginary land that exists in my mind, and all of you are fictional characters," she explained.

"Fictional?" Sam said.

"You mean we don't exist?" Frodo asked.

"Nope. Sorry. Any other questions?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Am I sexy?" he asked. (_A/N_: Oh dear Lord…)

Libby sighed.

"_No_, Ron, you're not sexy. Any _other_ questions?"

"I think what Ron meant to ask was… why do we look different?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, I'm a big fan of the Harry Potter books, but I like the actors from the movie a lot, so I made it that you would look like them instead. Besides, who doesn't want to see Tom Felton? Which brings me to that topic: _Where_ is Draco?" Libby said, turning to Harry.

"Don't look at me," Harry said.

"You didn't do anything to him?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I kind of used a charm on him and he, er, flew away."

"WHAT? Oh, I suppose I'll have to find him later. He can't get far. I predict he's floating around near the top of Chocolate Mountain, having a jolly good time," Libby said.

"I have a question!" Legolas raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"What is it, Legolas?" Libby said with a huge smile. Apparently she admired Legolas…

"What are you going to do to us now that we're here?" he asked.

"That's totally classified information. Just know this: I control everything that happens in this place. So as long as you're all here, you will abide by my rules! You will all hereby obey my every command! Mwahahahahaha!" Libby gave an evil laugh that was quite frightening coming from a little girl. It became very clear to everyone now: The innocent-looking little Libby… was _evil_.

000

As long as you're all reading this fanfiction, you will abide by my rules! You will all obey my every command! Mwahahahaha! Now review!


End file.
